Last Chance
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: It's the last day of school and Yamanaka Ino is determined to confess her feelings to Sai, a boy she's loved since elementary school. Afraid if she doesn't, her feelings will never be known and she will never see him again. Full summary inside!


_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

_**Summary: **__It's the last day of school and Yamanaka Ino is determined to confess her feelings to Sai, a boy she's loved since elementary school. Afraid if she doesn't, her feelings will never be known and she will never see him again, she summons all her courage, but will it be enough? Will his feelings be the same? And will she be able to after all she goes through?_

GOMEN NASAI! I know you all are mad at me for not updating _This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_ and I really don't have an excuse except that I was SO lazy. =P I had three weeks of no school, I _was_ going to update it, but I just took advantage of that break and didn't do anything but sit around all day. ^-^' Forgive me? I _swear_ I will post the next chapter! It'll be up in a few days, promise! So onto this story, I hope you like it! I had an idea about making this really fluffy and all that, but then I got another idea! And that 'caused this story to not have any fluff at all really. ^-^' But the ending is! The rest is just some stuff Kasi-chan and I thought up, so please enjoy the story!

**Story dedicated to Kasi-chan for giving me the AWESOME ideas! This wouldn't be a good story without your ideas! XD**

* * *

_Last Chance_

* * *

Today was the day, graduation. My name is Yamanaka Ino and I, along with my friends, was a senior in high school. And it was my last chance to confess to the guy I've loved since elementary school. Sai. We were best friends and I loved him with everything I had. He may not seem like much, but to me, he was everything.

I was at school with all my friends. The morning bell to start of classes would be ringing in twenty minutes. We walked around campus, looking for something to do. As we walked past different people, they seemed worried that today was the last day of school. None of us had anything to fear though. We were all very close friends and we would never be separated from each other. The only exception was to be with Sai. His foster father was thinking about sending him to off to a different country to study aboard. But all around me I saw people saying their goodbyes to their friends or even crying, not wanting to be separated from each other. I knew how they felt. I felt the same way about Sai. I didn't want to be separated from him, to not see him. I'd die if that happened! That's why I _had_ to tell Sai how I felt. What if I never saw him again? Or worse, what is he liked someone else? Sai had trouble expressing his true emotions, even to me. So I had no idea who he liked, if he liked anyone.

"Ino, you okay?"

I looked back at everyone and saw they were staring at me curiously.

Smiling, I answered, "Yeah, sorry about that, guess I'm just spacing out."

"What a surprise there." Temari said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever!" I pouted and looked away.

"Oh stop it. It's the last day of school! We should be celebrating!" Sakura said.

"I agree! We should be doing something awesome! Something that no one will ever forget at this school, no matter what!" Tenten said, determination shining brightly in her eyes.

"It _does_ sound good, but what would we do? It's the last day of school so we don't have a lot of time to plan." Sakura said looking bored as she played with a few strands of her hair.

Suddenly, an idea went through my head.

"Guys, I know what we should do." a sinister smile on my face.

"Oh, this should be good. She has one of _those_ smiles on." Temari said, looking a little interested in what I had to tell.

"W-What is it, I-Ino?" Hinata's soft voice was barely heard over the others voices.

"Okay." I said as we huddled into a circle so no one, mainly the teachers, would hear us.

* * *

"Ino, that's brilliant!" Tenten said as we broke away from our huddle.

I smiled, happy that she thought so.

"I have to admit, those were some awesome ideas." Temari nodded, agreeing with Tenten.

"Yeah, who knew Ino would think of those things." Sakura said, looking over at me as if trying to figure out a big mystery.

"You dumb Billboard-Brow." I mumbled as they all laughed.

"Don't w-worry, Ino, they're g-great ideas. We sh-should start now w-while we still ha-have time to start e-everything." Hinata practically whispered as the laughter died down.

I nodded, "Okay, we won't be able to this alone. We'll have to ask the guys to help."

Tenten wrinkled her nose as if smelling something bad.

"Ino's got a point." Sakura nodded.

As we all sighed, we made our way to where the guys where hanging out at. As we approached, Naruto looked over at us and smiled his big goofy grin. Besides me, Hinata blushed deep red. I smiled, it was obvious that she liked Naruto, but he was completely oblivious to it. The next to notice us approaching was Sai. He held the same emotionless face as he saw us. I smiled and waved when we all reached the guys. He gave the best smile he could and nodded. Once the guys saw Naruto and Sai looking at us, the rest of them turned to us, curious to why we were here. Even though it may not seem like it, we were all close friends. Yes, including the guys.

"What's up?" Kiba asked, slouching against the building wall looking bored.

Temari stepped forward and explained why we had come, "We have some _ideas_ we thought we'd share with you all."

"What kind of _ideas_?" Sasuke asked, not liking the sound of this.

"Some ideas about ending our senior year with a boom, what do you think?" Tenten answered, spreading her hands out at the word 'boom'.

"Let's hear 'em then!" Kiba sat up straight, now very interested.

The guys looked over at him.

"Oh come on! I'm bored and it feels like this day's going to take forever to end! We should at _least_ listen to what they have to say!" he said after seeing the guy's expressions.

Naruto nodded, "Let's hear the ideas!"

"It sounds like it'll be troublesome, but I'm willing to listen as well. Like Kiba, I'd like to get this day over with as well." Shikamaru said, also slouching against the wall, his arms behind his head in a lazy sort of way.

The ones who didn't agree looked at each other before answering.

"Fine, what are these _ideas_ of yours?" Neji asked, looking like he'd regret ever agreeing to this.

As we looked at each other, a smirk on our faces, I answered, "First off, who's good with cars?"

* * *

"Whoa! We _have_ to do that! I'm totally in!" Naruto shouted, ready to get started.

The girls and I laughed at Naruto's enthusiasm.

"I'm in too! I can't afford to miss something _this_ big!" Kiba said excitement in his eyes.

"Even though it is troublesome, I'll join too." Shikamaru said, no longer slouching against the wall, but standing somewhat straight with his hands in his back pockets.

"And what do the rest of you think?" Sakura asked.

They all _had_ to agree. I they didn't, the whole plan would be ruined! Yes, the ideas were _very_ risky, but they would be worth it in the end.

The guys looked at each, deciding whether or not they should agree to such crazy ideas.

Sighing, Sasuke answered for them, "We're all in too."

"Yes!" I said as Tenten gave me a hi-five.

"So when do we start?" Neji asked.

"Someone seems interested." Tenten said a smirk on her face.

As I tried to stifle the laugh that was coming, I answered, "Right away. We still have about fifteen minutes until the morning bell rings. Kiba and Sasuke, since you two said you were good with cars, go start faze one of the plan. You _do_ know which car it is, right?"

"Don't worry, I know. Come on, Uchiha, let's get started." Kiba said, heading towards the parking lot.

"I would, but what exactly are we supposed to use?" Sasuke asked.

"It just so happens that I was going with my dad to his shop today, so I thought I'd bring some tools along with me." Kiba zipped open his back to reveal the needed tools for the job.

Shrugging, Sasuke followed, "All right, let's get this over with. I don't want to get caught."

"And don't forget to call your sister about the frogs!" I called out after him.

"Okay, I got it!" I heard him say as he and Sasuke continued to walk to the parking lot.

"Okay, Naruto. You said your uncle has the bouncy balls, right?" I asked.

"Yep, I'll call him and tell him to leave a few boxes here at the school." Naruto said as he took out his phone and dialed a number.

"Wait, what? Why would Naruto's uncle have bouncy balls?" Tenten asked.

"His uncle owns a toy store so he's bound to have tons of those things." Shikamaru said, eyes closed and, once again, slouching against the wall of the building.

"Really, I didn't know?" Tenten said, surprised that Naruto's uncle had that type of job.

"Maybe it's because you have your head stuck in the clouds all the time." Neji suggested a smirk on his on his face.

Tenten flushed from both anger and embarrassment.

"Stupid Hyuga." she said after collecting herself.

"Okay, we have ten minutes left. Let's see... ah! Now all we need are the costumes!"

"Where are we going to get those?" Temari asked.

"I know people." I said, taking my phone out and dialing the number.

As I waited for the person to pick up, everyone started at me in curiosity.

I was about to explain, but I heard the phone being picked up on the other line.

"Hey... Yeah, it's Ino. I called to ask if you could spear us some costumes." I smirked.

"How many you say? Oh, just a _few_."

* * *

As I ended the call, I saw Naruto do the same.

"So, is your uncle willing to give us some bouncy balls?" I asked.

He nodded and a big grin appeared on his face.

"Everything's okay with the costumes as well. Now we just have to wait for Kiba and Sasuke to come back."

"How did you take care of getting _all_ those costumes though?" Sakura asked.

"Like I said, I know people."

Before anyone could ask any more questions, a voice interrupted our conversation.

"We're back!" Kiba said a satisfied smile on his face.

I looked at Sasuke to see he was walking casually, but I could see he had the same look in his eye as Kiba.

"So then what about the frogs, Kiba?" I asked.

"I already took care of that."

"And so what about the car parts?"

"I hid them in a place that no one would ever expect."

I smiled; the plan was going just as planned.

"And right on time too." Shikamaru said, looking at his watch.

Just then the bell rang signaling all students to get to class.

"Let's go then." Temari said, walking to class.

We all followed along.

"Hey, Ino, wait up."

I jumped as I turned to my right and saw Sai there.

"Oh, you scared me! So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to say that coming up with those plans all by yourself was genius." he said, putting on a little smile.

I felt the heat slowly rise to my face, "R-Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm impressed. I can't wait till lunch."

I smiled, "Thanks! I can't wait either!"

As we entered class with the others, I took my seat next to Billboard-Brow, the smile not leaving my face.

"Hey, what happened? You're smiling like an idiot." Sakura whispered to me as the teacher started class.

"It's nothing, Sai just-" I was interrupted.

"Ah, you don't need to tell me the rest." she said as she looked back to the front of class.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Ino, just like it's obvious that Hinata likes Naruto, it's obvious that you like Sai."

I sat there, shocked.

"And nobody told me?" I asked, growing frustrated.

"We thought you knew."

Sighing, I focused to the front of the class as everyone else, but couldn't help but sneak a glance at Sai.

* * *

It was fourth period and we had a half an hour before the bell for lunch rang. I was in math with everyone else; we all knew what we had to do. Kiba and Naruto had gotten a text message saying that the bouncy balls and the frogs had arrived. I also had received a text saying that all the costumes were here. Giving Sai the signal, he raised his hand, interrupting the teacher.

"Yes, what is it, Sai?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"I'm not feeling very well, may I go to the nurse?" he asked, looking as though he was ill.

"Kakashi-sensei, he's right! I mean just look at him, he looks so pale!" Naruto said, running to Sai's seat.

"Naruto-"

"It's like you're staring at a ghost!"

"Naruto-"

"It almost feels like he'll disappear from how pale he is!"

Sighing, Kakashi-sensei said, "Fine, Naruto, you may escort Sai to the nurses-"

"We'll go too!" I said in unison with the others.

"Wha-?" Kakashi-sensei couldn't finish the rest of his sentence as we all ran to the door.

As I closed the door, I saw Kakashi-sensei looking a bit stunned. We all were in the empty hallway, heading for the front doors of the school.

"Did you have to make it real big like that, Naruto?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, I think you pushed it a little too much." Tenten said.

"And why did you say all those things about my being so pale?" Sai asked, looking like he was ready to punch Naruto.

"Sorry! I was just trying to get Kakashi-sensei to believe us!" Naruto raised his hands in defense.

"I think you d-did well, N-Naruto." Hinata whispered, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan! See, at least _someone_ thinks I did a good job!" Naruto shouted.

We rolled our eyes as we opened the doors, ready to start our plan.

* * *

"Okay, we have to hide the costumes, the frogs, and the bouncy balls until later." I said, walking ahead of the ones who were carrying everything.

"But where would we put them? The costumes, we're going to use those at lunch, but the frogs and bouncy balls aren't going to be used until before school ends. Temari asked, walking besides me, doing her best to find a good spot.

"Oh! I know a place! It's a great spot!" Naruto yelled from behind me.

"Where is it?" Tenten asked.

"Follow me!" Naruto said as he turned a different direction.

"Should we _really_ trust him?" Sasuke asked.

We all shrugged.

"Come on guys! It's this way!" Naruto shouted a few feet away from us.

We sighed, but followed.

* * *

"_This_ is your 'great spot', Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking a little pissed.

"Yep, I told you it was good!"

We were at Naruto's hiding spot, or should I say a bush.

"Naruto, it's a _bush_!" Tenten said, smacking him on his head.

As Naruto rubbed his head from Tenten's harsh hit, we debated whether or not we should just leave the just here.

"I mean, I know it's a bush, but it's not like someone going to come looking for this stuff. You know all the teachers are going to be in their classrooms or doing something else. Especially for a day like today." Shikamaru yawned, looking bored and sleepy.

Sighing, I said, "Let's just leave them here, we have no other choice really. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Yes, I-I think Ino's r-right." Hinata whispered from behind me.

"Well, let's hurry, the bell's going to ring soon for lunch." Neji said, looking at his watch.

We hid our things in the bush and, surprisingly, they all fit.

"Told ya it was a good hiding spot, but no, don't listen to me." Naruto mumbled.

"This day is going to be so kick ass!" Kiba yelled, excitement written all over his face.

"I hope so; it would suck if we got caught. I'm actually surprised no one noticed the car yet." Sasuke sighed.

"Same here, I thought they would find out by now, but whatever, let's go." I said, walking away from the bush with everyone else.

* * *

"Okay class, you have five minutes of free time until the bell for lunch rings." Kakashi-sensei said, sitting at his desk and pulling out his orange book.

I wrinkled my nose, "Pervert."

"Everyone knows that." Sakura sighed, shaking her head at the site.

"So, do you think everything will go as planned?" I asked, a little nervous.

"Nothing ever goes as planned, but I'm sure it'll be close." Sakura replied, a smile on her face.

"I hope..."

_**RING!**_

Everyone sat up and practically ran to the door.

"Goodbye everyone, have a nice life from now on." Kakashi-sensei called out to us, not taking his eyes off his orange book.

As I walked outside, everyone walked up to me.

"Ready?" Kiba asked.

I nodded, "Yep, you guys go get all the costumes, the girls and I will go tell everyone."

They nodded and headed over to the hiding spot. I looked over at the girls to see them ready.

"Let's go tell everyone." I said, walking to where most of the students would be.

"Okay, Hinata and Temari, come with me. We'll handle everyone inside the cafeteria. Tenten and Sakura, you stay outside and tell the students there, okay?"

Tenten and Sakura nodded and headed to a place where they would be heard. I turned to the cafeteria, Hinata and Temari following behind. As we walked into the cafeteria, I looked around for something that I could stand on to get everyone's attention.

"What about that?" Temari pointed to the stage.

"Are we a-allowed up t-there?" Hinata asked.

"Who cares? There aren't any teachers here anyway." I said as I walked to the stage.

I got up on the stage, Temari and Hinata doing the same. Once we were on the stage, I let Temari do the honors.

"Hey! Everyone shut up!" she shouted, but no one paid attention to her.

She looked at me and I nodded.

"Hey! We have something to tell you! Everyone shut up!" I shouted, but showed the same results.

"What are we going to do? We can't shut them up?" Temari asked.

Suddenly, we heard Hinata yell, "SHUT UP!"

We looked at her in shock and noticed the whole cafeteria was quiet and looking at us.

"Nice job, Hinata!" I said, smiling.

"You're amazing!" Temari said.

"T-Thank you, b-but I t-think I need t-to sit down. I-I feel a l-little lightheaded."

While Temari helped Hinata sit down, I looked up at the students eying us curiously.

"Listen up everyone! Do you guys want to end this year with a boom?" I said loud enough for everyone to hear and spreading my hands out at the word 'boom' like Tenten did.

Some of the students nodded or called out a 'yes' while others weren't sure or didn't look interested.

"Well, we have a surprise for everyone. Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto! Bring in the costumes!"

Once I said their names, the three of them rushed in front of the cafeteria. I grabbed one of the many boxes and opened it to reveal many costumes. Pulling one out, I showed it to the student.

"Who wants to wear this?" I asked.

Almost immediately, more than most of the students stood up and ran to the stage.

"Guys, give them any costume they want." I said as I threw the costume into the crowd.

They nodded and started giving the students costumes.

"I can't believe you thought of this! Planning to have the whole school cosplay different anime characters was genius!" Temari said, eying the boxes of costumes.

"I thought it was how about we join the fun?" I asked.

Temari and Hinata looked at me, excitement glimmering in their eyes. Smiling, I grabbed three costumes from one of the boxes. Handing one to Hinata and Temari, we walked over to the girls' restroom to change.

* * *

I walked out of the bathroom stall and looked at myself in the mirror. I adjusted my pigtails and straightened out the costume. Suddenly, I heard one of the other bathroom stalls open revealing a flushed Hinata.

"I-Ino, I d-don't want t-to do this a-anymore..." she whispered quietly, not looking at me...

"What! You look great! Dressing up as Sailor Mercury was a great idea!" I said, grabbing Hinata's hand so she could she herself in the mirror.

"Yeah, you look great, Hinata." Temari said, closing the bathroom stall behind her.

She walked over to us and smiled.

"Temari, you look amazing!" I gasped.

"Y-Yes, you look g-great." Hinata nodded.

"Really?" she asked, looking down at her costume.

"I like Zelda, so dressing up as her was a given."

"Well, dress up as her more often."

She smirked at me, "Same for you. You look good as Utau."

"Huh? I do?" I looked in the mirror.

"Yeah for sure, same for you too, Hinata. Have a little more confidence in yourself, you look good."

Hinata blushed and looked away, "T-Thank you, T-Temari."

"Now, how about we go outside and see the damage?" Temari asked, heading for the door.

I looked at Hinata to see she looked a little nervous, but nodded and followed.

Once we made it out of the restroom, we noticed that no one was in the cafeteria.

"Maybe they all went outside." I looked around, no one in sight.

"Yeah, come one. Let's go outside."

The three of us walked outside and stopped dead in our tracks after opening one of the cafeteria doors. All you could see were anime characters! So many that I almost thought I had walked into an Anime Con.

"Guys, over here!" called out a voice.

I looked to my right and saw... Amu?

"I finally found you guys!"

"Sorry, but do we know you?" I asked.

"Ino, it's me, Sakura."

"...Oh!"

Sakura sighed, "Ino."

"Hey, whatever, you're wearing different clothing so how was I supposed to know?"

"_Anyway_, I like your costume, Sakura." Temari said, looking at Sakura's Amu costume.

"Thanks! I like your guys costume too!"

While the girls complimented their costumes, I looked around for everyone else.

"I-Ino, w-what's wrong?" Hinata asked

"Nothing, I'm just looking for everyone else."

"Well, Sasuke, Tenten, and Neji are over there." Sakura pointed under a tree where three people stood.

"Are they dress up too?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, even Sasuke."

We all turned to Sakura, shocked by what she said.

"I know." Sakura said, understanding out shock.

"I'm curious to see who he is, let's go!" I said, running to the tree.

As I ran to the tree, I past many people dressing in all types of costumes from Bleach to Ouran High School Host Club.

"Looks like they really got into the cosplay." I thought.

As approached the tree, I was able to clearly see who they were dressed as. I stopped under the tree and gaped.

"Hey, Ino- Oh, I mean, _Utau_." Tenten said.

"And the same for you, _Kagome_. I just _love_ the arrows you have." I smiled.

"You like? I thought it looked good." Tenten shrugged.

I smiled and looked over at Neji.

"Really, Neji as Inuyasha?" I tried to stifle my laughter.

"Shut it. Tenten made me." _Inuyasha_ said, looking annoyed.

"Well, their personalities are the same."

"That's exactly what I thought." Tenten smiled.

I looked over at Sasuke and almost burst out laughing.

"Ino." he warned.

"So sorry, _Ikuto_." I giggled.

"Hn."

"Hey, Ikuto, where's Yoru?" I smirked as I saw his frown deepen.

"I'm amazed that you actually dressed up." Temari said, walking up to us, Hinata and Sakura following behind.

"Oh, you didn't tell them, Sakura?" Sasuke asked sarcasm in his voice.

"Nope, I figured you'd want to." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke only narrowed his eyes, not saying any more.

"I want to know! Why? Tell me!" I begged Sakura.

She smiled darkly, "I told him if he didn't I'd dress him myself."

"I'm not some little doll you can dress up whenever you want to." Sasuke growled.

"Sure you are."

We all laughed as Sasuke only looked the other way, clearly annoyed.

"Come on, Neji! Please!" I heard Tenten yell.

I looked over my shoulder at her to see her on her knees, begging something from Neji.

"No. I already told you. There is no way you will get me to say that. First you force me to wear this and now this? No." Neji told Tenten in a stern voice.

"PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE, NEJI!" Tenten voice increased.

All around us, people gathered around, interested in what they were doing.

"What's up with Tenten?" I asked.

"She's been begging Neji to-" Sasuke was interrupted.

"Uchiha, don't you dare tell them." Neji shot a death glare at Sasuke.

"S-Say what?" Hinata asked.

"Kagome and Inuyasha's signature line that they say in practically every episode!" Tenten said, not moving from the ground.

"Their signature line?" we asked in union.

"You _have_ to know what it is!" she said, sounding shocked.

"...Oh, you mean _that_ line?" Temari asked, now smirking.

Tenten nodded and looked back up at Neji.

"Forget it, Tenten."

"PLEASE! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Tenten went on.

More and more people gathered around us, more interested and curious.

"Just do it, Neji!" Sakura said.

Sighing in frustration, Neji said, "Fine."

"YES!" Tenten yelled, getting up from the ground.

"What are they gonna do?" I asked, still confused by what they were arguing about.

"You'll see." Temari smirked.

"Okay, ready, Neji?" Tenten said enthusiastically.

"Whatever." he replied.

"Okay, someone count for us!"

I'll do it!" Sakura said, running over to them.

"Three, two, one!" she shouted.

"INUYASHA!" Tenten screamed.

"KAGOME!" Neji screamed back.

I couldn't help but laugh. Everyone around us laughed as well, some even clapping

"Now, I remember." I said, remembering that in almost every episode, that was what they said.

"That was great!" Sakura said through her laughter.

Tenten smiled while Neji seemed to be embarrassed.

"Well, that was expected." I heard a voice behind me.

Turning around, I saw Sai dress up as Kyoya, from Ouran High School Host Club, looking at Tenten and Neji.

"They were good! But it _was_ expected. That's just how Tenten is." I smiled.

Seeing Sai's face reminded me of what I had to do. Turning to face him completely, I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

As I was about to speak, someone dressed as Ash, from Pokemon, ran to Sai and threw a Poke ball at him. I was surprised, but once I saw the person's face, I found it not so surprising.

"Ha! I got you Nii-chan!" Kasi said as she ran ahead, but suddenly stopped.

"Where is Ninetales?" she asked no one as she looked around.

"Bark!"

We looked over to see... Naruto dressed up as a Ninetales?

Naruto ran up to Kasi, using all four of his legs, and stopped at her feet.

"Ah, there you are! And Ninetales don't bark!" Kasi folded her arms.

"Naruto, is that really you?" I asked I mean, what was he _doing_.

I knew that everyone was dressed up, but dressing up as a _Pokemon_?

"Oh, hey, Ino, what's up? Like my costume?" Naruto asked.

"Um..."

"Never mind her, Ninetales, come, we shall set off and find more Pokemon! Then, I shall be named Pokemon Master! Mwahahah, I shall catch them all!" Kasi shouted, clutching a Poke ball in her hand.

"See yeah, Ino." Naruto said as he ran off with Kasi to look for 'Pokemon'.

"Uh..."

"Don't ask." Sai sighed.

"Okay?"

"So, Ino, you had something to tell me?" Sai asked.

I nodded, "Sai, I-"

"Look! I found a Pokemon!"

We looked behind us to see Kasi doing her victory dance, Naruto dancing along.

"I better go check, don't want her trying to capture any 'Pokemon'." Sai said, walking towards Kasi.

I _needed_ to tell Sai, no matter what.

"Wait!" I called after him.

He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me.

"I-I'll come with you!"

He gave a little smile, "Sure."

I smiled as well and caught up with Sai. I mentally smacked myself for backing out at the last second. When we reached Kasi and Naruto, we saw that someone else was there. Looking at them more closely, I gasped when I saw. It _was_ a Pokemon, well; someone dressed up as a Pokemon at least.

"Kasi, what are you doing?" Sai asked.

"What does it look like? I'm about to catch my Snorlax!"

"Um, Kasi, sorry to burst your bubble, but its only Shikamaru." I said, moving out of the way for her to see.

"Aw! You mean all that searching for nothing! Darn Shikamaru." Naruto mumbled.

"Naruto, stop being an idiot and help me wake up Shikamaru." I said, walking over to the 'Snorlax'.

Naruto sighed, but obeyed.

I stopped and looked at the Snorlax that was actually Shikamaru, asleep and laying against the building.

"Shikamaru." I nudged him.

Nothing.

"Hey, Shikamaru, wake up!" Naruto shouted in his ear.

Shikamaru only snored in response. I sighed, it was always so hard to wake Shikamaru up, but Naruto and I had a method that was sure to wake him up.

"Ready?" I asked Naruto.

"Yep."

"On three then." I said.

"One, two, three!" Naruto said.

"SHIKAMARU!" we shouted in unison.

"Wha?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Glad you're awake." I said sarcastically.

"Dude, I know you're tired, but come on! It's the last day of school; the least you could do is not fall asleep." Naruto said, irritated.

"So he really wasn't a Snorlax?" Kasi asked.

"No, Kasi, he wasn't a real Snorlax." Sai told her.

"...Okay. Then come, Ninetales! Let us resume our search!" Kasi yelled, running away, the Poke ball still in her hand.

"Bark!" Naruto replied, running after Kasi.

"I already told you! Ninetales don't bark!"

"Hey, Ino."

I looked at Sai, "Yeah?"

"Did I say that I love your costume?" he asked.

"Y-You do?" I asked a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah, you look good in it." a small smile on his face.

"Thanks."

This was my chance! I could get it over with if I just told him!

"Sai."

"Yes, what is it, Utau?" he chuckled.

"I-" I was interrupted again.

"Hey! You guys like my costume?"

I looked over and saw... Sora from Kingdom Hearts.

"Kiba?" I asked.

"Yeah, like my costume?"

"Yeah, you kind of look like Sora."

He smiled, "I thought so, but this big ass key is a bother to carry, why does this dude carry it again?"

I sighed, of course Kiba wouldn't know. Before I could answer his question, Tenten called out to us.

"Ino! Sai! Kiba! Come on! The bell already rang!" Tenten waved at us from under the tree.

Sighing, I called back, "Okay, we're coming!"

"We better go." Sai said, walking towards the others, Kiba following behind, messing with the big key in his hands.

I slowly followed behind.

* * *

It was now the last period we had with ten minutes left. To tell you the truth, I was pretty excited and it seemed that everyone else agreed.

"Where did you guys get these costumes anyway?" Asuma-sensei asked.

But he didn't receive an answer as everyone was enjoying their free time. I was glad too, if any of them had told, we could have been in trouble. And I was still surprised that no had noticed about the car.

"Ino, it's time."

I looked over to my left to see everyone standing up. I stood up as well. We walked to Asuma-sensei's desk; he looked up at us, though the cigarette he was smoking made us stand back a few feet from his desk. I had really no idea why he smoked in class, it seemed like the rest of the teachers didn't care at all.

"Yeah?" he asked, looking bored and wanting to go home.

"We left some stuff in our lockers, can we go get them?" Sakura asked.

"Can't you wait till the bell rings?" he asked, getting suspicious.

"Oh, w-well, um-"

"Thanks, Asuma-sensei! We'll be back soon!" Naruto interrupted Sakura and pushed us all out of the classroom before Asuma-sensei could say anything.

"Okay, let's continue the plan!" Naruto said.

I nodded, "Let's go get the frogs and bouncy balls."

They all nodded.

We were back in the building, Kiba carrying the frogs while the rest of us held the boxes with the bouncy balls.

"Kiba, you know what to do." I said.

He nodded, "I'll be back."

Kiba separated from the group and headed towards the principal's office.

"Okay, lets dump these and head back to class before Asuma-sensei gets more suspicious."

As we all headed in different directions, we opened the boxes releasing all the bouncy balls.

After we were done, we headed back to Asuma-sensei's class the best we could through all the bouncy balls. Once we reached the door, I saw Kiba heading the same way.

"Did you do it?" I asked.

He smirked evilly, "Yeah, I did it. The next time Tsunade opens her desk drawer; the frogs will jump out and go everywhere."

Smiling, we opened the door and walked in, making the bouncy balls stay in the hallways.

"You're finally back, huh? Where are those important things you left in your lockers?" Asuma-sensei asked.

"Well-"

_**RING!**_

"See yeah!" Naruto said, opening the door and rushing out, the rest of us following.

As we ran into the halls, the doors to every class opened and students filled the hallways, but not before they all screamed, "BOUNCY BALLS!"

While they started throwing the balls at each other, some of the teachers walked into the hallways, but soon retreated back into the safety of their classrooms before they got hit with a ball.

"Let's hurry before Tsunade finds out about the frogs!" Kiba said, dodging the balls as best he could.

"Yeah."

As we reached the doors, we slowed down and opened the doors to freedom.

We walked outside, Naruto screamed, "FREEDOM!"

As we all laughed, we headed towards the parking lot to check and see if Tsunade had found her car. We reached the parking lot to see the car torn to pieces, thanks to Kiba and Sasuke.

"Whoa! You guys showed no mercy!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the car.

"Wait, Naruto! You'll get caught!" Sakura called out after him.

We rushed after him, but we were all caught by Tsunade.

"So, you're the ones who did this?" she said in a harsh tone.

"WE DIDN'T DO IT! WE SWEAR!" Naruto screamed.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm not going to do anything to you." she said, covering her ears at Naruto's voice.

"Eh?" we all asked in union.

"This isn't my car, it's your vice principals car."

"Orochimaru's car?" Tenten asked.

"Sasuke, Kiba! You guys said you knew which car it was!" I said, turning to them.

"Hey! I thought it was her car!" Kiba defended himself, hands in the air.

"I never knew, Kiba said that was the right car, so I just took it apart." Sasuke said, not looking like he cared.

I sighed in frustration.

"Don't worry, Orochimaru went to a conference and should be getting back until later, so I'll let you off the hook. It _is _the last day of school." Tsunade smiled.

"Really?" we asked.

"Sure, but you better get out of here before Orochimaru gets back. And besides, I never liked the guy."

"Thank you, Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto yelled the old goofy grin on.

"Tsunade-baa-chan?" she asked, a vein popping out of her forehead.

"NARUTO, SHUT UP!"

"S-Sorry, I forgot, honest!

"Just go before I change my mind."

"Y-Yes!" we said as we all headed towards a safer place.

"Thank Kami-sama!" Tenten sighed in relief.

"I know! I just want go home before she finds out about the frogs!" Sakura said looking a bit worried.

"Yeah, we should all go, _now_." Sasuke suggested.

"Yeah, my dad's waiting, I got to go." Kiba walked away from everyone.

After that, everyone start going their separate ways. I was the last one.

"Ino, you coming or what?" Sakura asked.

"Nah, my mom said she was picking me up after school." I shrugged.

"Oh, okay. Bye." she waved at me.

I waved and watched her leave. I sighed and sat down on the side of the road.

"I wasn't able to do it. I was so caught up in everything today that I didn't have the time. Why couldn't I say it? Why could I tell Sai?"

"Tell me what?"

I jumped at the unexpected voice. I wasn't expecting anyone to actually answer me. Turning around, I saw Sai standing, looking at me.

"Sai!"

"Yeah, what did you want to tell me?"

"W-Wait, when did you get here? I thought you left."

"I did, but I came because I forgot to say goodbye to you."

My eyes widened as I sat there a little shocked.

"You... forgot to tell me goodbye?" I asked.

"Yeah, I always tell you goodbye, but today I forgot. So I came back here."

"Oh..."

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

I sat up and turned around so that I was completely facing Sai. I sighed and told him. I told him everything, that I had liked him since elementary school. And even more. Everything I had to tell him about my feelings for him, I told him.

"I know you might not feel the same, but I wanted to tell you, encase you left or you liked someone else. I just wanted you to know how I felt."

He looked a little shocked by what I had told him.

"You like me?" he asked.

"Yeah." I blushed and looked away.

"Oh, well, I already knew that."

I turned back to him, "Eh?"

"Ino, everyone knew, even me."

I sighed, "Oh."

"But don't worry, I like you too."

"You do?"

"Yeah." he smiled.

"But what about your dad? I thought he was sending you-"

"Nope. He changed his mind in the end."

"Really?" I asked, hoping what he had said was the truth.

"Yeah, I'm staying here."

I smiled. Leaning, I kissed him on his cheek. When I stepped back I saw that there was a faint blush on his face. I giggle when I saw it.

"WOO! SAI AND INO ARE GETTING IT ON!"

We froze when we heard the voice. I looked over my shoulder and saw Naruto standing by a bush pointing at us that grin back on his face.

"Naruto, why did you blow our cover?" Tenten said, stepping out of the bush.

Soon, more people stepped out of the bush to reveal everyone else.

"The guys pointed to the girls, "They made us come."

Sakura turned to Naruto, looking very pissed.

"Naruto, we agreed to let you come with us, but told you_ not_ to blow our cover!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, smacking him upside the head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan..."

"Guys." they all turned to me.

"What's going on?" I asked, pissed off.

"It's their fault!" Naruto pointed at the girls.

Grabbing Hinata's hand, he ran off saying, "Come on Hinata-chan! Run! Ino's pissed!"

Suddenly, we all heard a voice scream, "NARUTO! YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO GET TO MY OFFICE WITH ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS TOO!"

We all froze as we recognized the voice.

"Tsunade-baa-chan found the frogs..." Naruto whispered.

"...RUN!"

* * *

RECORD BREAKER! XD 23 pages! 9,372 words! Amazing, right? XP Anyway, how did you like it? I thought it was pretty good. I hope that you all feel the same. And about my other story, I SWEAR I'LL UPDATE SOON! I myself can't believe I haven't updated yet! I guess I was just SO lazy! TT^TT I promise the next chapter will be up in a few days! I already started the chapter and I have a BUNCH of things planned to make up for my laziness. ^^ So, no hard feelings then? BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_

**Oh! Here's a list of what everyone was dressed up as:**

**Ino- Utau (Shugo Chara!)**

**Sasuke- Ikuto (Shugo Chara!)**

**Sakura- Amu (Shugo Chara!) [By the way, I'm a Tadamu fan. Tadamu FTW! Don't comment! I like that pairing so deal with it!]**

**Kasi(OC)- Ash (Pokemon)**

**Naruto- Ninetales (Pokemon)**

**Temari- Zelda (Zelda)**

**Hinata- Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon)**

**Kiba- Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Shikamaru- Snorlax (Pokemon) [I was originally going to have him be Link, but I like him being Snorlax more. =P Sorry, Kasi-chan!]**

**Sai- Kyoya (Ouran High School Host Club)**

**Tenten- Kagome (Inuyasha)**

**Neji- Inuyasha (Inuyasha)**


End file.
